Jungle Temple
and King Mike inside the temple]] The Jungle Temple is an ancient, large temple, located in the jungle. You arrive after finding a map leading to the temple in a sunken ship. You arrive with Buddy and Evelyn in hopes of finding the Crown of Nightmares. Lyndsay, a feisty explorer and tour guide, greets you to begin your search of clues. You learn that you must find four things and activate the four pedestals to enter the temple. After examining all of them, you explore a large tree called the Gaia Tree and meet a lemur named Magellan, who activates the earth pedestal. You and your team later explore two shrines built for the sun and the moon. Sir Vincent blocks the entrance to the moon shrine, but moves only for a golden idol found in the sun temple, which is where the magic torch and a ornate cup are found. In the moon shrine there is a horn needed for a wind pedestal. With Evelyn on the fire pedestal with the torch, Lyndsay on the water pedestal with the mystic water, Buddy on the wind pedestal with the horn, and Magellan with the necklace on the earth pedestal, the temple staircase rises. The player enters the temple and meets King Mike, a crazy man stuck in the temple, who leads the agent through three rooms with various puzzles, eventually leading to the key to a secret in the temple. The treasure is the Crown of Nightmares, and King Mike turns out to be Dr. Michael Gray, Evelyn's father and lead researcher of the crown's project. Morcubus, Esma, and Brandi corner you and your friends, who reveal they were tracking you and Evelyn throughout your adventures. Morcubus steals the crown and activates it's powers, summoning a large portal, but Evelyn tackles him into the Nightmare Realm, trapping them both. Visitors *Lyndsay, tour guide and explorer *Sir Vincent, archaeologist and museum owner *King Mike, Crown of Nightmares lead researcher and Evelyn Gray's father Animals *Magellan, king of the lemurs Areas * The Gaia Tree * Moon & Sun Shrines * Sun Shrine * Moon Shrine * Temple Grotto * Fire Room * Wind Room * Water Room Trivia *In the water room, some coconuts have bat wings. *The Temple may be in Mexico because the Moon and Sun Temples are very similar to the Pyramid of the Moon and the Pyramid of the Sun made by the ancient Mexican Olmec people. *The Gaia Tree was named just that likely because Gaia means earth, and Magellan, who is on the top, holds the key to the Earth Pedestal. *The Temple might be in Madagascar because of the lemurs located here, which are only found in Madagascar. *Near the top of the Gaia Tree, you can hear the music that plays while you are in the Forest of the Elves in MySims Kingdom. *The skulls found around the location are probably remains of the indigenous people. Errors *In the game, they rearrange the words Jungle Temple and say "Temple Jungle". Category:MySims Agents Locations Category:Locations